WAKE ME UP INSIDE: ONE SIDED SASUSAKU
by Djsakura
Summary: One-sided SASUSAKU songfic... Wake me up inside/ Wake me up inside/ Call my name and save me from the dark... Sasuke and Sakura


Pain… Agony… Weaving itself like an intricate pattern within his body… His Sharingan blazed for a swift moment then slowly started to diminish. He looked up at the man before him… He looked into his eyes…Big mistake. You'll be sucked into a world of nightmares and fears. All the things you have feared will reenact itself upon your mind. Opening itself like a paper filled with all with your deepest darkest secrets. Beware, Sasuke Uchiha. You have unwillingly and relentlessly laid yourself into the horrible ghastly humiliating world of… **Mangekyou Sharingan. **

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb. _

"Foolish little brother…" these were the last things he heard before entering the dimension of doom. He cursed. He swore. It started. The Uchiha massacre replayed itself before his eyes. The corpses of his father and mother were there lifeless on the ground. Tears, oh the shame, welling up in his eyes. A younger version of himself watching it all shaken, with burnt glory, loss of dignity, and the feeling of love slowly fading like ashes in the wind. __

Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" he screamed with resolute anger. That moment was the moment he had lost all of his prestige, and it was replaying in front of his eyes yet again. He couldn't take it. It was too much. Just too much. If only he could break out of this illusion… This horrible nightmare…__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

The flames started to engulf him. The fire, scorching his pale skin. Then a flash of light played before his eyes, it was beautiful, majestic, he neared it as the pain of the flames became numb. He saw three smiling faces at him. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. They looked at him with a feeling that made him warm inside. That made him feel happy. The Sakura spoke "We never gave up on you, Sasuke-kun. We love you. We always have…"__

Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.

But just then flames started engulfed them all. "NO!" he screamed but the flames did not obey, they started swallowing the three of them whole with all their shocked faces. Then he heard Sakura's voice saying softly to him "This never would have happened if you left…" The horror of seeing that, his "so-called" family being turned into ashes. It was too much for him. He felt like killing himself but he froze still still paralyzed from the vision. He couldn't take it any longer. No…No… He really couldn't…__

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  


How shameful is the feeling of guilt? Very, but the guilt that had taken its toll on Sasuke was out of the ordinary. Sasuke felt himself being snapped back to reality. Itachi stood before him. Mouthing the words "You are still so weak, little brother…" And with that, Sasuke fainted…

_  
Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life. _

He felt cold. It was immeasurable loneliness that made him feel like that. Love, gone. Dignity, lost. Feelings, vanished. Hope? It was only a little morsel stored in him. He needed his family. He needed everyone who had once cared for him. Oh the deep feeling of repentance! He needed love…__

Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead. 

At first, it was all dark, but then, a light with the same shades the sunset held started dancing in front of his eyes. It was glorious. It started irregularly changing its shape. He stared at it as it formed to its desired figure. It was the figure of a girl. Slowly it came towards him. The shape lost all of its sunset glows as the colors started to morph into something so familiar to him. Red, green, AND PINK. It was Sakura. He said her name. She smiled. She came closer. Her breath tickled his forehead. She opened her mouth to say something. "I never gave up on you. I have always loved you. I kept my foolish little promise didn't I?" she smiled and looked into his eyes he looked back, it was the first time in the years he was kept in the dark, he had been able to see the light…__

(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.  


His eyes opened. Itachi was gone. He felt anger. That stupid dream. That stupid dream. He was so close to killing Itachi. He still could sense the chakra of his brother, yet it was miles away. He looked behind him. The sun was rising. It was the east horizon. He remembered Sakura's words playing in his head. He hesitated…

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
_

After a few moments of contemplation, he set towards the east. There they would be waiting for him. With their bright smiles, the leafy trees, and her wonderful kisses. He set for the east, after all that's where he belonged. In Konoha, far in the east. Konoha, his home…

_  
Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

_**YAY!**_** It's been a long time since I wrote a songfic. And I know that the Sasusakuness is just like, one-sided but still, it was "HELLA LottA GOOD!!!" Yea… okaaay… Everybody shame Sasuke bear! EEEW! Sasuke bear? That's like Karin language. Ew, I don't like her. My seven year old cousin says she hates Karin because of her glasses. She says she looks like a nerd. XD! That's all for now! Tune in next time! Buhbaybuu!**


End file.
